


Are you fucking kidding me?

by softbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clint Barton is a cool bro, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Excessive cursing but I'm a potty mouth soo, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fic, Soulmates, They never met ok, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, enjoy this shit, well they're actually all three lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbarnes/pseuds/softbarnes
Summary: Based on the prompt: Most people are born with three names tattooed on their wrist. Their true love, their biggest enemy, and their greates ally. You only have one.Steve can't fucking believe his life. He fucking can't. Fucking hell.





	1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Steve knew something was wrong with him the day he was born. Well, other than the fact that he was always sick and frail.  
This was something he didn't understand for a long time. He didn't understand the surprised looks people gave him when they took a look at his arms, family would be especially shocked. Some even cried, he didn't know why.

Until now, that is.

See, everyone in the world has three names on their wrist. It doesn't matter wether that person is dead or wether you'll ever meet them,everyone has three. Now, what do those three names mean? At first, it took people a long time to understand what they symbolize. Each name is the name of three people, the first name being your worst enemy, the second your best friend, and the third? The love of your life, the person you are destined for.

Steve now realized why everyone was so confused when they saw his wrist.

There was only one name on it.

He didn't think much about it growing up, he knew people had names in their arms and he knew that they were important. He just didn't realize how important. Being 5'4 and 90lbs pretty much made him an easy target in high school but the fact that he only had one name on his wrist? Let's just say people weren't too nice once they found out. He didn't care much though, people punch? He punches back. No matter how many times he got knocked out, he wouldn't let something as dumb as a name ruin him.

_James Buchanan Barnes._

Steve wasn't one to blame others for things they can't control but whenever he sees that name on his wrist, he feels himself fill with anger. He doesn't know this James, never cared to seek out his soulmate/enemy/best friend or whatever he is. But that man-that _name_ \- managed to single handedly make him stand out far more than he already does. He hates how much power that meaningless name has over him.

But Steve doesn't hold onto his anger for too long, if there's only one name on his wrist, surely there's only one on this James guy. He's probably treated just as badly as Steve and probably resents him just as much.

_Maybe that's what makes us enemies,_ Steve thinks.

Steve doesn't care that much anymore though,he's on his last year of university and landed an amazing internship at SHEILD, a private organization that frankly, does way more for this world than the government would like to admit. He never thought he'd be chosen out of the hundreds of stronger, faster, healthier candidates but he's not going to jinx himself and think about it too hard.

Looking at his clock, Steve sees that it's almost 7:00 AM and he should probably get ready for work. Today's an important day. It's his first time in a SHEILD conference room and he's not going to miss it.

He quickly gets into the shower and starts his day. Steve doesn't know why he's buzzing over something as boring as a conference, he'll just be In the back taking notes anyways.

He heard from his boss Natasha that it'll be a conference between SHEILD and HYDRA, a private company that had a partnership with SHEILD 50 something years ago. All Natasha told him was things didn't end well and this conference was a chance of a lifetime.

Realizing how long he spent in the shower, he quickly gets out and changes into his black suit.

 

Today's going to be a long day.


	2. What the hell

Making his way into the building, Steve lets out a long sigh before going in. Why is he so damn nervous?

 

Maybe it's because of the fact that director Nick Fury will be attending today, and many other powerful and influential people. He's just an intern why was he invited. All this is doing is getting him worked up and he really hates how nervous he is.

 

He quickly walks up the stairs before he realizes _he works in the 24th floor._ What has gotten into him today? It's like he hasn't been interning here for the past 2 weeks.

 

Steve rolls his eyes at his own obliviousness and heads to the elevator.

 

 _Get it together, man_. 

 

Looking at his watch, he sees that he still has about half an hour before the conference starts. Good, at least he can get his thoughts in order before going in there.

 

He settles into his desk and starts looking through statistic files, also known as the most boring part of his day. He barley pays attention but he quickly starts to notice a trend with the stats.

 

_Something isn't right with these numbers. It's subtle but-_

 

He quickly shakes his head. These were submitted by some of the smartest people in his department. People who actually have jobs here. Maybe he's just over thinking it. He's been weird all morning so he can't really trust his ability with numbers right now.

 

_But what if..._

 

Steve makes a mental note to ask Matt from accounting about it later.

 

Looking at his watch, he sees that the conference is about to start in a few minutes. Just as he looks up, he notices Natasha walk his way.

 

"C'mon kid, conference is about to start." Steve quickly gets up and starts to put his things in his desk before he notices Natasha looking at him with a raised brow.

 

"What?"

 

"Just thought you might need a pen a some paper, being the only intern in the conference and all." she replies with a small smirk. Steve feels a little embarrassed by the fact he forgot about the notes he's supposed to take. A rookie mistake.

 

"Yeah you're right. Sorry." He quickly gets his pen and notepad and follows Natasha to the conference room, ignoring the concerned look she gives him.

 

Walking into the conference room, he notices a lot of men and women who don't seem to look like they work here, at least he's sure he's never seen them before.

 

 _Must be the HYDRA staff, they look pretty scary._ Steve thinks.

 

He scans his eyes over the room and chooses to sit at the back, not many people will see him and he can hear enough to take notes. Then, looking to the other side of the room, he notices a man standing there and scrolling through his phone. The man, probably noticing someone staring at him, looks up and directly looks at Steve.

 

Steve quickly looks down, avoiding eye contact. He hears a quiet gasp and decides to look back up. The man looks incredibly confused and okay, there's definitely something off about him. 

And then.

 

_What the fuck what the fuck what fu-_

 

Steve has never felt so intensely towards someone in his whole life. All he sees is the man in front of him and what the fuck. This is crazy. This doesn't happen outside of movies.

 

The man is just staring at Steve, eyes wide, Steve who's still standing at the front door and he has no idea what to do _holy shit_ this is ins-

 

"Excuse me. If you're planning on taking a seat anytime I suggest you do it now or leave, your call." He hears a deep voice say behind him. Turning around he realizes he's face to face with director Nick Fury who doesn't seem to look too pleased with Steve's presence.

 

What a great first impression.

 

Steve, not knowing what to do, simply nods his head and makes an apologetic sound before he goes towards the back of the room. Well, there goes his chances of having a permanent job at this place.

 

His eyes go back to the man he just saw and notices that he's looking at him too. He still seems to be shocked but is much better at hiding it than Steve. Sparing him one last glance, the man turns away and listens as the conference starts.

 

Steve couldn't write down a single fucking thing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this wasn't the greatest thing but hopefully if I think this through well enough they'll {properly} meet the next chapter okkk


End file.
